Carjacked
by xxElla MadElynxx
Summary: Eric and Nell are carjacked. Things take turn for the worse when their attackers find out their true identities. [It's kind of one-shot-ish. Just a way of mine to hurt our techie ;) ] COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Carjacked

**BY: **Ellie!

**CHAPTER: 1/?**

**Kind of a oneshot-ish. ****Eric and Nell centric! The whole team features though.**

**This was written in exactly one hour and that's why I am not fully sure as to how I am going to proceed. But there is something in my head...so I am just going to try to type it down here. I think the title explains a lot. Anyways...hope you enjoy it. Please do review.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER:1**_

Eric and Nell were happy. It was after a very long time that they were getting the chance to leave the OSP centre before 3 freaking A.M in the morning and they had all the intentions of making the best of it. Eric walked down the stairs swiftly not wanting to waste a single second, Nell right behind him.

"Hey Eric?" Nell called out awkwardly poking him on his shoulder.

He turned around and stared at her for a while, like he usually did. He shook his head jerking away his thoughts, "Hmm…?"

"Uhh…Can you drop me home?" It was a simple question. Yes or no. But not so for Eric.

"No…" Wait what the hell are you saying? He smacked himself at the back of his the head. "Uhh.. I mean yes. Why not? Why wouldn't I? I will. Definetly. Sure. Let's go." He turned around screwing up his face before shaking his head with disbelief. Ruined it. His anger only lasted for a second though. He was too happy now for it to persist any longer, correction…he was beyond happy.

* * *

"Exactly!" Nell spoke her eyes glistening with delight. She smiled to herself realizing just how much she loved spending time with her partner. There was nothing more exhilarating to her, not even field work, than having a simple conversation with him.

Eric stared at Nell in between glances back to the empty road. He really liked her. His mind began to wander off to the time when he used to work at the OSP centre alone, it sure was dull. But Nell's presence had made his job comfortable…satisfying. He unintentionally stared at her while she had her eyes on the road.

"Eric look out!" She yelled at the top of her lungs pulling him away from his thoughts.

His head suddenly snapped forward gasping at the sight in front of him. Two large men stood with guns in their hands and no plans whatsoever of moving out of their way. With fear intensifying in his body and the desire to not run down his possible attackers, Eric pushed on the brakes with all his might before losing balance of the steering wheel as it changed the course of direction crashing into a large tree, the airbags pinning his body to the seat uncomfortably. The back wheels of the car re-connected with the ground as Eric breathlessly turned to look at his partner, "Nell…" he yelled through his throbbing headache. She was unconscious. No, no please. You need to be okay.. "NELL…" He yelled as loudly as he could before losing consciousness.

* * *

"What do you wanna do J? The car is of no use to us now."

"I dunno Al, let's get whatever we can and get outta here."

Eric groaned and reached for his head as he woke up. He could hear muffled voices, make out a few words but only barely. His head was pounding, probably due to the air bags that had blown into his face and the large gash on his forehead which was bleeding. He squinted before quickly shutting his eyes to try and stop the blazing pain coursing through his right arm. What happened? His mind questioned clearly unaware of the surroundings. He felt in his heart that he was forgetting something very important. Something that needed his first and foremost attention. Or was it someone?

He winced as he felt his head start to spin again. He could only remember bits and pieces of what had happened and that frightened him more than ever. He was going somewhere with someone on a lonely dark road, he had managed to remind himself. He comprehended that he was sitting on the driver's seat of his crashed car, the windshield of which was shattered into tiny pieces, the mystery of how it had happened persistently nagging him.

He gave himself time emptying his mind of all thoughts. Once he could see much clearly rather than just blur patches he winced as it all came rushing back to him.

"Nell?" He asked desperately hissing in pain circling his throbbing arm around his waist, the uninjured hand clutching his shoulder to prevent any movement, not turning around yet.

"I'm f'ne… I thi'k." came the deficient reply after a few seconds. You think? That was far from satisfying.

He carefully and cautiously turned towards his left seeing colorful spots as the pain in his neck notified him of its existence. His mind was still not fully attentive but nothing could keep him from assessing his partner's condition. He noticed she had some nasty bruises on her arms and face but other than that everything seemed pretty intact.

Still not satisfied, "You sure?" He asked bending a little towards a confused Nell looking for any injuries he might have missed.

Before he could fully convince himself, Eric felt someone suddenly open his side of the door and grab him from the back jostling his injured arm, bending it at various angles. His whole body went numb as he felt the pain in his arm magnify at alarming rates. His heart beat increased a notch as he heard a scream escape his partner's mouth who was at present weak and hurt, unlike her usual self who undeniably, irrespective of being vertically challenged, had the juice to take down large men.

He screamed in pain as he fell on his injured arm, one side of his face in contact with the ground. His pang lasted only for a second as he noticed another larger man hurl Nell right beside him.

"Oh my god, Eric you okay?" Nell quickly asked carefully supporting most of Eric's weight as he struggled to get up, hissing as pain blared through his upper body.

The duo now sat on the ground, Nell's fingers loosely curling on to Eric's injured arm. Their eyes only met for a second speaking volumes as the two calmed down under each other's touch finally deciding to use their intelligence to get out of the situation at hand.

They noticed one of the two men ransacking their car, the other larger one holding a gun aimed at Nell's head. Carjackers. They thought in unison.

"Stay still. Anyone moves, I shoot her in the head."

While Eric was more focused on controlling his uneven breathing, Nell was intently staring at the man rummaging the insides of their vehicle. Eric noticed and followed her sight frowning in confusion.

Before he could get the chance to ask, "Al, you done?" he heard the larger man ask impatiently.

"J, wait man! This takes time. As far as I know they have nothin in here except..."

There was a long pause. "Except what?"

Eric was keenly listening to the conversation of their attackers still confused as to what they could possibly find in his car before quickly getting distracted by a sudden intake of breath by Nell.

"Hey…what happened? You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"They're cops!" The man named 'Al' yelled in frustration. "J, they're freakin cops!"

Realization struck Eric. Nell's gun and their batches were stacked somewhere in the car, great. Now they were officially screwed.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? Should I continue? Thanks anyways for reading! The next chapter will be up tom. or the day after!**

**-Ellie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: **Carjacked

**BY:** Ellie!

**CHAPTER: 2/?**

**You guys have no idea as to how excited I was to type down this chapter. Your reviews...they just made my day. Thank you so much for reviewing and alerting and God, somebody put it their favorites. Unbelievable. You guys are awesome, really. So, as promised, the next chapter is here. Hope you like it. **

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_: "They're cops!" The man named 'Al' yelled in frustration. "J, they're freakin cops!"

* * *

_**CHAPTER:2**_

Eric's eyes widened in horror as he saw J's face contort in anger.

"We're not exactly cops. We're NCIS." Nell tried her best.

The newest revelation, cops or no cops, got 'J' agitated as he grabbed Nell by her collar and looked her in the eye, invading her personal space. Eric knew this was all going to go really wrong. He had to do something and he had to do it fast. 'Al' had walked away from the car and was now standing behind his apprentice examining Nell's gun. That was when a crazy, but, if everything goes according to plan, a pretty efficient idea hit him.

He quickly grabbed the one opportunity he was getting, propping himself on his arms, yelling as pain coursed through his injured arm, kicking 'Al' in his groin with all his might sending him crashing on the ground. Any other situation, he would never do anything like that, put someone through that much pain, but this one was different, Nell was in danger. While the other was a little distracted with Nell, he reached for her gun that lay a few feet away from where 'Al' was now doubled over, aiming it at the man who had planned to hurt his partner. He worriedly glanced at Nell who copied his expressions.

"Give me your gun now." He spoke with a commanding tone, though his hands quivered. Nell really loved his 'Lets-gets-serious' attitude but she would never wish for herself to be at the other end of his threats. So not a sweet ride.

Nell eyed the man as he slowly loosened his grip pulling his hand away from her collar. If anything, she was certain the two men were dark and sinister. They had a crazy look in their eyes, the kind which freaked the hell out of her. Especially when her partner was involved, not to mention holding a gun for the first time in his life.

'J' slowly moved his hand backwards, a baleful smile plastered on his face, handing over the gun to Eric.

Something's not right. It was too easy. Eric suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as his suspicions were proven right and things just took turn for the worse.

Little did Eric know, the ones they were dealing with were in the same business for long enough to tackle with such situations. According to his prediction skills, 'Al' would have taken at least a minute to recover from the impact but to his horror, he was up and about in a few seconds.

"Hey NCIS….." Al yelled as he painfully but quickly stood up.

Eric turned around to look at the source of the sound before he felt 'J' clutch his injured arm from behind him, spinning him around, striking a blow on his face. Eric lost his grip on the two guns as he felt blood dripping from his mouth. There goes my tooth, he sighed.

Nell was not much of a problem for her attacker as by the time she recovered from the shock of her partner being hit, she already had her right arm twisted behind her and Al's arms circled around her waist, holding her in her place. Nell knew Eric had no experience in the field. She knew her partner needed help but her efforts were all going in vain as she struggled under 'Al's ' grip. Whatever she did the large man did not even flinch. All she could do now was watch….watch her partner being beaten down to pulp.

Eric ducked a punch that the man threw his way, slightly amazed. He didn't think he had it in him. He just wished the others were there to watch him kick some ass. He landed as many punches as he could on the man's ribs and abdomen but Eric was dealing with a tower of gigantic muscles. Normally he would never complain about his height but now he just wished he was a little more taller. Much to his annoyance, the two guns had landed too far from his reach and to make things worse he was starting to lose his energy as he failed to dodge a forceful punch falling face-down on the ground, his injured arm now throbbing intolerably due to continuous usage. Eric felt himself being dragged mercilessly before 'J' landed a vicious punch to the left side of his abdomen, sucking the air out of him. 'J' threw a couple more punches on Eric's battered body before catching him square on the cheek. Once satisfied with his work, 'J' proudly began to walk towards his gun, picking it up and aiming it at Eric to finish what he started.

Eric took the support of the wall as he struggled to stand up on his feet, breathing heavily. He looked up only to start staring at the gun pointed right at him trying to pay more attention to Nell's screams rather than his deafening heartbeat. He closed his eyes preparing himself for his death. He glanced at Nell before BANG! A gunshot was heard and everything went silent.

* * *

The sound of bullet tearing through flesh echoed in Nell's ears. She stopped struggling in her attacker's hold as she stared at her partner tears beginning to form in her eyes. It's all my fault. It's my fault. She thought noticing the pool of blood beside her partner getting deeper by the second.

Eric felt the bullet painfully make its way deeper into his shoulder. He stumbled on his feet as his knees began to lose balance, a crimson red patch starting to form on his shirt and blood trickling from between his fingers. He was in shock. He looked once again into Nell's eyes, noticing the fear and pain reflecting through them, I am going to miss you. He spoke without words. Having conveyed his message, Eric breathed heavily before his eyes rolled back into his head and he succumbed to the world of darkness.

"No…no no no Eric! ERIC!" Nell yelled tears now flowing down her cheeks. She cried bending down to minimize the unnerving feeling in her stomach, still in her attackers hold. She felt her stomach erratically twist and turn as she tried hard to stop herself from throwing up. It's my fault, she cursed herself feeling her guts now reach up to her throat.

J was still holding on to Nell's gun a pompous smile plastered on his face, proud of his doing. He enjoyed having control over the life and death of people. He treasured the feeling of domination and superiority. He loved when he could play God. He darkly looked at the still form of his latest victim mentally patting himself on the back. Al who was rather terrified of his partner's sudden action was taken aback. Nell could swear the man had flinched, his hands slightly shaking from the deafening sound of a gunshot.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked panic clear in his voice. "J, you-son-of-a-bitch. Why the hell did you shoot him? He was a freaking cop….a cop." 'Al' was now beginning to lose it ruining his partner's moment of pride receiving deathly glares from him.

"Shut up!" J said his voice dangerously calm.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Just lemme think. Don't panic."

"Don't panic? You killed someone J. He is dead." Al pointed towards Eric.

Nell was barely standing on her feet as exhaustion washed over her. She swayed within the man's hold causing him to straighten his grip on her waist.

"Stay still lady. J, What do we do about her?"

Nell dropped to her knees as Al slowly loosened his grip. She clutched her stomach holding in her screams. It's my fault. I promised you would be safe with me. Eric, please you need to be alive. She sent silent prayers running her hands through her messed- up hair.

"I know what to do Al. She is the only next person after that guy over there..." J proudly pointed towards Eric yet again, "…who has seen our faces. We kill her and forget all this ever happened."

Al seemed hesitant at first. The thought of being responsible for the death of one more was too much of a burden for him. But after a little imaginary ride to how his life would become in prison if he was caught on the charges of killing a cop, he eventually agreed to it.

He nervously nodded his head, "Okay! Works for me." lifting up Nell from the ground and dragging her along with him. Nell's eyes were keenly set on Eric's body hoping for the slightest movement from him. She was still peeking glances at him when J stood in front of her the gun aimed right at her head. Though she had not exactly listened to their conversation, she knew this was coming sooner or later. She did not even flinch as the man brought the gun closer to her. She angrily glared at him through swollen red eyes causing J to wickedly laugh and mock Nell for her bravery, stupidity; that was what he called it.

"As you wish." He said as he began to pull on the trigger of the gun, deafening sounds of gunshots echoing in the silence a little while later.

* * *

**O.k what do you think? Hope it made sense and somehow was up to your expectations. Maybe I'm the only one but I've always felt that Eric knows how to fight and how to use a gun but he just avoids it because he's too scared. It would be so great if that was the case. Oh...the reaction the others would give him. It would be priceless. Imagine...what if he did have to shoot somebody and he does without missing the shot? What if he is forced somehow to get into a physical fight with the bad guy beating the crap out of him? Hope I get to see something like that in the show. It would be great, right? (sigh) Time to get out of dreamland. The next chapter will be up maybe tom. or the day after. Do not forget to review, though. REVIEWS=UPDATES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE**: Carjacked

**BY**: Ellie!

**CHAPTER**: 3/?

**Okay guys...as promised, here is the next chapter. I was kind of surprised by the response I got for this story and that's why I worked harder for it. Hopefully, you'll like it and please review. **

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY:_ "As you wish." J said as he began to pull on the trigger of the gun, deafening sounds of gunshot echoing in the silence a little while later.

* * *

**_CHAPTER:3_**

**_Meanwhile,_**

_What is happening to me? Am I dead? Nell? Where is she? Is she ok? NELLY?_ There were too many questions in Eric's mind as he slowly blinked his eyes open. He felt a piercing pain in his shoulder wincing as he tried to move. The bright light above him persistently jabbed him in the eyes as he struggled to fully open them. He could hear muffled voices but there was no sense of familiarity in them. He feared for the worst as he prayed silently to at least hear a cry from his partner. He shut his eyes as quickly as he opened them seeing colorful spots in front of him. He knew he was bleeding out but he needed his partner to be alive. He was suppose to protect her and now he was dying. In his last efforts to avoid the same fate for Nell he opened his eyes neglecting his intolerably throbbing body altogether. His head lolled from one side to another as he failed to control his body, exhaustion and pain coursing through his veins. I have to do it. I have to do it for Nell. He thought before painfully standing up on his feet, the wall largely supporting his weight. He scanned his surroundings gritting his teeth in pain. That was when he found his partner. He could see blur patches of Nell, the attackers and a….gun. It did not take a genius to put the missing pieces together. He quickly began looking around him. He knew 'it' was somewhere here, he could not wrap his mind as to where exactly but somewhere around…..here as he spotted his desired object hiding beneath the trunk of his car. It should be easy, like in a video game. I can do it. He thought as he prepared himself.

Nell closed her eyes as she felt her death approaching. She began to think of her friends, family, Eric. Oh my God, Eric. She did not want to die with regrets. She did not want to die. Period. She still hoped for a miracle to take place. She suddenly flinched as she heard two bullets fired simultaneously waiting for the last breathe to leave her body. She frowned in confusion as she could still feel. She had enough knowledge that a gunshot at the forehead meant immediate death, no pain and definitely no feelings. But surprisingly she could feel. She opened her eyes as rapidly as she could finding her two attackers sprawled on the ground blood pooling from beneath them. She looked up as realization struck her.

"ERIC!" She yelled out of happiness as she saw her partner holding her gun with smoke liberating from its nozzle. Eric was barely standing, his arm pressing the wound, his shirt fully covered with blood and his whole body shivering. Her happiness was only short-lived as he began to lose his balance.

"Woah! Woah! WOAH!" She yelled running towards him and supporting his weight. She could not carry Eric to the car, she could barely hold her own weight anymore. Nell had never seen so much blood in her life and she knew her partner had very little time. Her mind thought of thousands of ways to get out of the situation before she nodded, determined to put her plan into action. She slowly and cautiously helped Eric lie on the floor, panicking every time he groaned in agony, quickly tying her hair into an untidy bun with her bloody hands preparing to sprint into action. She sat down on her knees patting Eric on the cheek,

"Eric….Eric. Look at me." She begged. Eric's eyes were barely open and he was continuously staring into space. Not a good sign.

"Hey…hey please." She squeezed Eric's hand trying to soothe him.

When she got no response she took a deep breath in efforts to control her tears. "Eric. Look at me." She said in her signature tone, stern more than ever. Much to her relief, Eric complied as his eyes weakly looked into Nell's hazel ones.

"Good. Good. Okay Eric. You're going to be fine. I need you to believe that. Besides you know my IQ, I can definitely save your ass." She said holding his face in her palms and running her hands through his hair.

"Don't go….jusss yet." Eric managed to whimper through gritted teeth.

"I'll be right back. I swear."

She hesitantly but quickly let go of his face as she ran towards her now dead attackers checking their pant pockets for a mobile phone. Once she found one, she dialed 911 conferring all the necessary details before running towards Eric's car, her legs jittering up and down. She opened the trunk, tears of relief shining in her eyes, finding what she most needed before sprinting back to her partner unfolding the blanket and spreading it on Eric's violently shivering body. She uncovered his bleeding shoulder before speaking,

"This is going to hurt a little." She said almost to herself, hesitantly applying pressure on his shoulder. Eric's face scrunched in pain as his shoulder screamed in agony, a loud groan escaping his mouth.

"Shhh….shhh….You're okay Eric." Nell coaxed continuing to run her hand through his hair, letting her tears now pour down Her cheeks. It was a lot to take in at a time. Eric was in too much pain and seeing him like this was too much to bear.

"Shhh….shhhhh….You're fine. You'll be okay. I know you will. You have to fight Eric. Please….please." She spoke softly, a sob breaking her voice and her heart. Nell noticed Eric restlessly move beneath the blanket, uncovering his uninjured arm from beneath it and slowly raising it above the ground. She leaned forward as he touched her on the face with his hand, "Dn't….cry. Ple'se..." Nell could see him struggling to form coherent words. "The're was noth'ng you could do." He managed to say through short breaths. Nell broke into tears as realization struck her. He was trying to say good-bye.

"NO! No…no…." she shook her head. "Don't! Please don't. I can't….." she swallowed hard trying really hard to hold her tears in, clearly panicked. "Help's on his way Eric, please. Please. Just a little while longer. I need you to be with me, please." She said hearing sirens fast approaching.

Her gut clenched as Eric slowly began to shut his eyes, his head lolling to his side. She took his face in her hands shaking him slightly, "Eric. Eric get up."

She could see Eric was struggling. A frown appeared on his face as he let out a cry for help.

"Nell…..Its soo collld."

"I know but that is no reason to die. You're not dying. I am not going to let that happen…Eric!" She cried as panic gripped her stomach and she felt her world fall apart. Eric cried yet again before going completely limp, his head now loosely resting on his shoulder.

"No…..NO! Eric get up." She violently shook him but all in vain.

"Eric…. GET UP!" She yelled unintentionally slapping Eric on his face.

Much to Nell's relief, his eyes snapped open as he felt his face burning from the impact. She saw him frown in confusion before speaking, "I'm try'n to sleeee." His voice trailed as he failed to complete.

"I know! Just don't." She almost shrieked, glad that her partner had at least responded to her outburst, trying to continue the useless banter. She could not let him sleep. If she did, that would be the end of it. She continued to speak to him as she vaguely noticed the paramedics rush to her partner and start to work on him. She clutched Eric's hand as he was slowly lifted on the gurney and moved towards the ambulance.

Everything was going fine before Nell's eyes suddenly widened and she noticed her partner pale significantly before turning a shade of green.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." She quickly spoke as one of the medics slowly leaned Eric over his side to allow him to vomit, Nell continuously patting him on the back and speaking soothing words into his ears. Eric went into dry heaving before all hell broke loose. The dry heaving soon broke into a coughing fit as he struggled to breathe. The medics tensed as they rushed him into the ambulance positioning the oxygen mask on his face, Nell climbing in seconds later with very less time in their hands to save their latest patient.

* * *

**Well? How was it? I'd love to know. For those who are wondering about my other fanfic, 'Holding On', I have not stopped writing it, I am just waiting for some inspiration. For those who reviewed, followed and favorited this story, thank you so much. You encourage me to write more. The next chapter will be up in** **3 to 4 days. Until then, BEBYE! **

**P.S: Do not forget to review. Reviews=Updates ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE:** Carjacked

**BY**: Ellie!

**CHAPTER**: 4/? (Just to be safe!)

**Hey people, thank you so much for reviewing. I dig positive comments, well who doesn't? And so here is my next installment...most likely my second last one. This whole thing was suppose to be a one-shot but, as you can see, it really isn't. I don't know how but it kind of took a life of its own. For those who actually find this story exciting, I think we think alike because I am sure as hell enjoying writing it. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY: _The medics tensed as they rushed Eric into the ambulance positioning the oxygen mask on his face, Nell climbing in seconds later with very less time in their hands to save their latest patient.

* * *

_**CHAPTER: 4**_

Nell tried her best to keep up with the speed of the doctors and nurses as they hurried into the ER. She could see them shake their heads in disbelief nervously exchanging glances, her face crossing in panic and fear at the sudden accumulation of negative thoughts in her brain. She quickly discarded them as she felt Eric tighten his grip on her hand before slowly fluttering his eyes open.

"Hey Wolfram!" She said trying to hide the panic in her voice gently placing her palm on his blazing forehead. "How are you doing?" she asked keeping up with the pace of the professionals.

"STOP!" He half- yelled in agony as his back arched upwards and he began jerking out of terror. There were too many unfamiliar people surrounding him poking and prodding while reeling off alien numbers. Nell swiftly reacted as she placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down continuously coaxing him,

"No…Eric they're going to help you. They're doctors. You're at a hospital." The doctors all stopped moving as she placed her palm on the side of his face, gently stroking him on his cheeks.

"You need to calm him down and fast." One of the doctors quickly but gently spoke scribbling into the papers in his hands.

"Eric…relax. Just take deep breaths. I'm here. Nothing's going to happen to you. I am not going to let anyone hurt you again, I promise."

Eric blinked blankly as he began to slowly realize, relaxing under her touch. Once he calmed down, the medics resumed their fiery pace, Nell high on their heels.

Eric looked at Nell with guilt filled eyes, "Sr'y…I cannot….."

Nell's heart ached as she was stopped halfway letting go of Eric's hand as one of the nurses gently but firmly prevented her from entering into the ER. She almost angrily glared at her before turning around to sit on the chairs plopping her feet upwards, holding her knees close to her chest and resting her head on the wall. She replayed the memory of Eric yelling and screaming in agony feeling a shudder run through her body. I can't do this, she thought before quickly reaching out for her jeans pocket, flipping the phone which she had slipped in for future use back at the crime scene, dialing the first number that came to her mind, now that she did not have to worry about Eric, her partner clocking out on her. Hetty Lange.

* * *

Exactly 1 hour and 24 minutes had elapsed since Eric was rushed into the E.R and Nell was starting to get restless now. She just wanted to know whether her partner was okay. The wait was killing her and the day's events were definitely taking a toll on her as she tiredly placed her hand on her forehead letting out a small groan, wiping off the tear that trickled down her cheek with her sleeve. Her head was throbbing and her legs still jittered due to the adrenaline rush but she best tried to ignore them. She needed to know about her partner. He was her first priority, she could care about herself later. Her eyes were still closed when she felt a strong but soothing hand on her shoulder. She looked up and felt relief wash over her as Deeks and Kensi came into view, Sam and Callen right behind them.

"Hey. You alright?" Callen worriedly asked bending a little to look into Nell's eyes.

"Yeah…yeah I am fine." Nell replied standing up while rubbing her eyes as the world spun around her.

"You sure?" Kensi verified suspiciously eyeing the young woman.

Nell from no angle looked fine. She was pale and her eyes were considerably swollen, her face and arms covered in blood from innumerable wounds. The rest of her team noticed the amount of blood on her clothes and felt their guts churn erratically. She followed their sight and shrugged, "I didn't know what to do. Eric was…" her voice broke and she took in a considerable amount of oxygen before breaking down into tears. Their heart broke as she struggled to breathe now crying unstoppably.

"Nell…come here. Come here." Deeks spread his arms wide open as Nell slowly walked towards him and hugged him like he was her lifeline. She buried her head deeper into his chest as he circled one arm around her waist and the other supporting the back of her neck. Kensi grasped Nell's hand providing support in whichever way she could while Sam and Callen exchanged worried glances.

"If something happens to him….." Nell managed to say between sobs as Deeks planted a kiss on her forehead.

"He'll be fine Nelly. He'll be fine."

Nell sustained the hug long enough as she slowly felt the burden lift off her shoulders, all the other injuries making themselves known now. She was too busy with her thoughts earlier to have felt the pain coursing through her body but now as she relaxed, it all came back to her. She let go of Deeks waist as she turned around to position herself yet again on the uncomfortable chairs. She took the support of the wall as she felt her knees lose balance. The others noticed her unsteady walk and when she stopped halfway, swaying uncontrollably, they all rushed forwards as realization struck them.

"WOAH! Easy Nell." Deeks was the first one to reach to her as she felt the ground disappear from beneath her feet and her eyes rolled back in her head. Deeks caught her just in time standing in front of her as she fell on his chest, oblivious. He shook her shoulders, "Nell….hey. Wake-up." He touched her face with one hand, the other arm holding most of Nell's weight. The others rushed to him, Sam helping Deeks carry Nell bridal style to a doctor in no time. As Nell was being treated for her wounds, Kensi and Deeks took the chairs outside her room while Sam and Callen set off to where Eric was. The four of them more than just worried now.

* * *

Kensi sighed as she slowly circled her hand around Deeks arm resting her head on his shoulder, slightly snoring a while later. Her partner, clearly tired of being up and about at 3 a.m in the morning placed his head on top of Kensi's as they waited for more news on their analyst.

* * *

Callen was pacing the narrow corridor continuously murmuring to himself while Sam just looked at him with utmost understanding.

"I get it G. But just sit down." He said indicating towards the empty chair beside him.

"Nell and Eric don't deserve this Sam. They just don't."

"There is nothing we can do about it now G. The bad guys are dead."

"Yes and you thought that would help?"

"Oh so the constant stream of swear words is making you feel better?

Callen stopped pacing looking straight into his partner's eyes. He hated when Sam was right and he would never admit it to him but…he was right. Callen innocently shrugged his shoulders before uncomfortably positioning himself beside Sam trying really hard to stop his blood from fizzling. He let out a deep breath as he positioned his elbows on his knees and breathed heavily into his palms. Waiting…he hated waiting.

As a matter of fact, they all did but it was not like they had any other choice. So they best decided to wait, for as long as they could, for as long as they were needed to...because in the end news on their youngest members of their team, more like family would always be worth the time. Right?

* * *

**O.k...Like it? Yes or no? Tell me what you think...this is probley the second last chapter...but I am still not sure so...be prepared for anything? Anyways...I am keeping my promises here. Actually I am doing better than that, I am updating before my deadlines. So how about you reward me with more reviews :p**

**Until then...BEBYE! The next chapter will be up only if you review...Na! Just kidding! Give me a day or two...I am kind of busy with my election thingie! Wish me luck. **


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE:** Carjacked

**BY**: Ellie!

**CHAPTER**: 5/5 (sigh! Its over.)

**Hi guys...I know I said I'll update in a day or two...I am so sorry but I was not feeling well for the past few days. So here is the last chapter...longer than any other chapter of this story. Hope you like it and thank you so much for reading it. :)**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY_: They all hated waiting, but it was not like they had any other choice.

* * *

_**CHAPTER:5**_

"Visitors for Nell Jones?" A nurse came into view from the hospital room scribbling into a paper before looking around her.

"That's us." Kensi said as she sleepily but quickly rubbed her eyes standing up. Deeks following her movements.

"How is she?" Deeks worriedly asked as he came into view from behind his half-dazed partner.

The female nurse smiled at them both before putting the duo out of their misery, "She is exhausted and tired. None of her wounds were serious, just scratches. She has a concussion, probably the car accident but she will be fine. She is definitely ready for some visitors, though." She motioned the duo to go inside.

"Thank you." Kensi nodded at the nurse before entering into the room, Deeks right behind her with careful and quiet steps.

They stopped walking when they glanced at their Analyst. She was lying on the hospital bed, an IV attached to her wrist, sleeping with a frown plastered on her face. The duo slowly walked towards her, emotions spilling out their hearts as they stared at her weaker than usual form.

"Look at her Kens. She is doing great." Deeks placed his hand on his partner's shoulder trying to reassure her. Kensi just nodded and squeezed Nell's hand telling her she was there. They noticed Kensi's touch wipe off the very persistent frown from Nell's face and best decided to stay with her for as long as she needed them to be there. It was the least they could do. Besides, they wanted to.

* * *

Callen was furious. So many hours of waiting and still no news. He ran a quick hand through his hair as Sam folded his arms on his chest.

"What's taking them so long?" He spat. Sam just shrugged his shoulders; the wait was killing him too.

Fortunately, their wishes were granted as a tired man in his scrubs, slowly walked his way towards them interrupting their conversation.

"Agents, I am Dr. Alex Brown." He extended his hand forward and nodded his head as Sam shook it with gratitude.

"How is Eric?" Callen snapped not wanting to introduce himself and Sam first. They had all the time in the world to do that.

The doctor looked at Callen as he spoke, "The bullet has been removed and there are no signs of infections. None yet, anyways. Fortunately the bullet missed the vitals. But…Eric has lost a lot of blood and he flat-lined on the operation table once…." The doctor waited for their response as he noticed their eyes widen in horror.

"…Luckily we were able to revive him. He is still critical but he is responding to our treatment so we'll be keeping him under observation for a while before we declare him as stable. Until then, you'll have to wait. He is going to be fine, agents. You should know, he is stronger than he looks."

Sam and Callen let out the breaths they were unknowingly holding for so long. He is alive. That was the only thought screaming in their heads as they felt the adrenaline wear off.

"Can we see him?" Sam asked desperately hoping for a yes reading his partner's mind and relaying the question as Callen failed to do so.

I wonder what is going on in his head. Sam thought as he worriedly glanced at his unresponsive partner.

"No…not yet. Once he's transferred to a room, you can." The doctor spoke apologetically.

Sam nodded his head in understanding. He was more than just relieved now. He was sure Callen was too but his partner had his own peculiar ways of dealing with such details.

Callen mentally smacked himself in the head for allowing his imagination to run wild. He shook his head to jerk his thoughts away before looking directly into the surgeon's eyes.

"Thank you so much." He spoke as his voice broke, his heart filled with too many emotions.

"Thank you."

Sam repeated as the surgeon flashed a comforting smile, "I was only doing my job." He gently spoke before completely disappearing from sight.

Once gone, the duo looked at each other as Sam reached for his phone in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Callen eyed his partner.

"I am sure Nell wants to hear this." Sam cheerfully replied as he hurriedly dialed Kensi's number. Their tech. Operator was going to be just fine. He had survived the toughest part of his plight, a little love here and a little encouragement there, he would be as good as new. All he needed now was his family and yeah, the others already had that figured out.

* * *

"Deeks, return it to Nell." Kensi repeated for the hundredth time as Deeks threatened to take a bite off Nell's hospital jelly. The analyst was lying on her bed, sitting upright and looking a lot healthier, Deeks seated on the edge of her bed. She quickly tried to snatch the jelly from Deeks's hand, huffing in annoyance as he managed to dodge her again. Kensi just stood there, her arms crossed on her chest as the two 'children' argued and fought. She shook her head in disbelief, softly chuckling to herself.

"Deeks…" She warned, yet again as Nell looked at her pleadingly.

"He loves hospital jelly." Kensi added on noticing Deeks stare at the jelly with utmost interest and hunger.

She was put out of her dilemma as she felt the phone vibrate in her jeans. "Hang on a sec..." Kensi spoke as she took it out quickly, " Shh Deeks, its Sam." She hushed her partner and answered the call, hesitantly putting it on speakers, eyeing the youngest member of her team as her face contorted in panic and fear.

"Sam, how is Eric?" Kensi decided to jump straight to the point given to Nell's condition.

"He is fine Kensi. He is doing great. The doctor just came by, they will be shifting him to a room in a while."

Nell breathed a sigh of relief as she ran a shivering hand through her hair. Her partner was fine. He was alive. Deeks who was sitting beside her planted a kiss on her cheek as she innocently smiled at him. Everything was going to be fine now. Nell felt her life return to her as she rubbed her palms against each other while swiftly pushing the hospital sheets off her.

"What are you doing Nell?" Deeks asked, shutting off his playful mode, his voice now stern and serious.

"Deeks, I am not going to stay here. I need to meet Eric." She spoke rolling her eyes like it was very obvious.

"No…no Nelly, you're not going anywhere. Not until you're fine." Deeks weakly pushed Nell back on the bed as she made attempts to stand.

"Deeks….I AM fine. Let me go." She stood again almost losing her balance before walking towards the door, only to be stopped halfway as Deeks came in front of him.

"You have a concussion, you just swayed Nell, you're not fine."

"I am." Nell protested, her hands quickly reaching to rest on her hips trying to dominate over her team mate. Deeks intently stared into Nell's eyes trying to manipulate her but failing miserably. Once they realized, that neither one of them was going to flinch, they turned towards the third, quiet one in the room,

"Kensi…"

"Kensi…"

They spoke in unison. They could not help but smile as Kensi let out a small groan crying over her fate. Not again. She thought as she stared up at the ceiling puffing in annoyance.

* * *

Finally, Eric had been transferred to a proper room, somewhere the others could see him if they wanted to. Callen and Sam were anxiously waiting outside in the corridor as Kensi, Deeks and Nell hurriedly walked towards them, Kensi protectively clinging on to Nell.

"Hey stranger…how are you?" Sam asked as he noticed Kensi guide the youngest agent to sit beside him.

"I'm okay. Can we see him?" Nell pointed towards Eric's room. They could share the pleasantries later, Eric was her first priority.

Callen who was restlessly pacing the corridor, like always, sat himself beside Nell as he spoke, "Uh-huh, but wait for a few more minutes. Once he's settled, one of us can."

Nell nodded her head as she opened and closed her mouth a dozen times. She awkwardly scratched the back of her head, "Uhhh…..can I…"

"Yes you may see him." Callen grinned interrupting her mid-sentence. They all knew how desperate Nell was, it was only fun seeing her awkwardly try to convince them.

Nell's lips pulled up into a smile, the others staring at her with a mixture of relief and worry. She still had not regained her color and the nasty wounds peeking out from beneath the bandages on her skin did not make the sight any easier. Her eyes were anxiously staring at the door, hoping for the doctor to come with good news as her legs jittered from excitement. She had been waiting for too long and now if they expected her to wait any longer; she was definitely going to go crazy.

Her path to the world of the crazy was cut short suddenly as she noticed the door to her partner's room open and Dr. Alex Brown walk towards them.

The team all stood as he made their way towards them staring at the tired doctor with anticipation.

The doctor flashed a comforting smile, "Well…you can see him. But only one of you." He pressed.

Nell took a deep breath as Deeks patted on her shoulder, "Go ahead." She nodded at others before nervously following the doctor to his room, her heart too curious about Eric's state.

Obviously, he would be attached to too many machines, all helping him reside for longer in the world of the living. He would most likely be pale, too pale, his face contorted in pain and his forehead drenched with sweat. She thought of the possibilities as she followed the doctor inside. Though she had prepared herself for practically everything she was going to see, the sight in front of her clenched her gut too tight. She barely managed to prevent a gasp from escaping her mouth as she slapped her wrist on to her lips. As expected, Eric was lying on the hospital bed, an oxygen mask placed on his mouth, the sound of his rasped breathing echoing in the deadly silence of the room. He looked very vulnerable and weak, the rising and falling of his chest being the only reminder that he was still alive.

The doctor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "He'll pull through this."

Nell smiled at him as he directed her towards her partner's bed. She bent closer to Eric and kissed him on the forehead. She slightly winced at the heat radiating off his body and questioningly glanced at the doctor, "The fever's going down, actually." He reassured her. She noticed the large bandage peeking out from the beneath the sheets and tears began to form in her eyes at the memory. He was trying to save me. Protect me. She bent closer to her partner as she whispered in his ear, "Thank you Wolfram….for helping me." As she moved away from him, her heart fluttered as Eric's eyes slowly blinked open. She stroked his cheek and his face suddenly contorted in pain,

"You're okay. You're okay now." She whispered as she continued to ease her partner clutching his slightly shivering hand and squeezing it.

"Nelly….you...Okay?" Eric managed to ask as he struggled to form coherent words.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, superhero." She pulled up a fake smile. She was relieved yes but nothing more, not until Eric was up and about.

"Srrryy…." He whimpered as he pointed his fingers towards the bandages that managed to cover almost all of Nell's arms.

"Sorry? Eric, you saved my life." Nell spoke as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Don't….cry…..I can't…see you….like…this." He spoke, his breathing ragged and raspy.

"Shh….don't try to talk." She cupped his pale face and touched her forehead against her partner's. The duo sat in the same way for a while, completely ignoring the doctor's presence and relaxing under each others touch before Eric began to talk,

"Water…." He pleaded as his eyes threatened to close on him and his head lolled from side to side.

"Okay….you can't drink too much though." Nell looked at the doctor who gave her an assuring nod and carefully slid her hand under Eric's head and lifted. She quickly picked up the glass that was placed on the nearby table and put the straw in. Slowly Eric drank the water, each sip calming him down, making him feel healthier and fresh.

"Alright…that's it." Nell spoke as she took the glass away and Eric whimpered at the loss of contact. Nell then straightened the pillow and removed her hand slowly. Once settled and after having taken a long good look at her partner, she pulled up a chair beside him as his eyes began drifting to sleep. She smiled at Eric as he finally went into a deep slumber, his breathing improved to a great extent and his face looking like that of a small child, innocent and adorable. She quickly wiped the tear that slid down her face from the corner of her eye. He was going to be fine now and she was going to make sure of it.

* * *

A long tiring week had passed but much to Nell's annoyance, Eric had woken up only a few times. Every time he did, he found Nell on his side. The rest of the team members were desperate to see him but Nell had refused to leave her partner's side. It was pretty selfish of her, she knew it too but she could not bring her heart into doing it. They were all seated outside his room, except Nell as the doctor walked towards them, "You can all come in now." He spoke receiving 'thank yous' from all of them. About time.

The four of them walked as fast as they could, trying really hard to conceal their excitement, as they pushed open the door to Eric's room. The sight in front of them was more than just relieving. Eric was on his bed too deep in a peaceful slumber and Nell was seated on a chair beside him, her head resting on the edge of his bed, one hand positioned under her face and the other curled around Eric's. Soft snores could be heard from the two of them and the others could not help themselves but smile. Kensi carefully walked on the other side of Eric's bed and planted a kiss on his forehead, bending a little closer to do the same to Nell. She took her phone out and clicked a photo.

"They look so cute together." She murmured as she moved closer to the rest of the team.

"I so need that picture." Deeks hurriedly spoke as he snatched Kensi's phone from her hand, receiving deathly glares from her. Glares, he knew did not mean anything anymore.

Sam and Callen glanced at each other shaking their heads in disbelief, "Shh…Kensi, Deeks. Let's get out of here." Callen spoke as the couple decided to unnecessarily banter. Again.

Callen pushed a very reluctant Deeks out of the room as they walked out, smiles plastered on their faces.

Callen looked once again at Sam who seemed to be mockingly smiling, "What's gotten in to you?" He asked as his eyebrow arched upwards.

"Turns out I was right." Sam nonchalantly spoke, "Again…" he added in a sing-song tone.

"Right about what?" Callen rolled his eyes, feeling a little insecure.

"Didn't I always tell you…Kensi and Deeks weren't the only couples in our team."

Callen eyed his partner as he shook his head in disbelief. Sam was right and he still hated that.

"You know you're right…." Callen added as he walked faster than a stunned Sam, moving ahead of him.

"Did you actually say that?" Surprise was clear in Sam's voice as he spoke. "Did I hear you right?" He stopped walking as Callen slowed down in front of him.

Without turning back, Callen waved at him, "Aren't we a cute couple darling?"

Sam could do nothing but chuckle at his brother's comment as he followed him out of the hospital in efforts to fill his grumbling stomach, too hungry and too happy to retaliate.

* * *

**Well...did you like it? I am kind of sad that this is over but at least I can start working on something else. Or maybe resume working on my other stories. But seriously, was the ending suitable? I am not really good at endings. And if there were grammatical errors, I am sorry. I tried my best. **

**Thank you for those who reviewed, followed and favorited (if that's even a word). Actually thank you for even reading it. Believe me, I am more than just glad that some of my story's followers managed to follow me till the very end. Your support means the world to me. So...okay. Nothing else to say. Thanks a ton! I love you guys. **

**-Ellie!**


End file.
